Workflows can include a plurality of computational actions. The computational actions can be performed by one or more devices within a networked environment. In some implementations, the computational actions need to be completed in an ordered sequence. For example, a first action may need to be completed before a second action can be started. The sequential nature of the computational actions within the workflow can cause backlogs of actions to be completed at client devices. The growing backlog of actions can cause an increase in the time required to complete a workflow.